PROJECT SUMMARY The Charleston Area Pollution Prevention Partnership (CAPS) Environmental Justice Conference and Community Summit will be held on September 6-7, 2013 in North Charleston, South Carolina. The theme of the conference is Environmental Injustice and Health Disparities in the State of South Carolina: Translation of Research to Action. This conference will focus on environmental public health and social justice issues, particularly how social injustice can lead to negative environmental conditions and health outcomes for disadvantaged, vulnerable, and underserved populations in the state of South Carolina. It will also address solutions at the local, state and regional level, as well as highlight grassroots efforts and community-academic partnerships in the state to address environmental injustice and environmental health disparities. The CAPs conference and summit will offer a variety of traditional sessions including posters, concurrent and plenary sessions as well as professional development training sessions for a diverse audience including community leaders, health practitioners, academicians, policymakers, and students. The conference has as its aims to: 1) educate conference participants about research on environmental public health and social justice issues in the state of South Carolina; 2) increase collaborations between community groups, health professionals, and academicians to study and address environmental justice and health issues in the state of South Carolina; 3) provide a forum for dissemination of results about research on environmental injustice and environmental health disparities in the state of South Carolina; and 4) educate students especially those from underserved and people of color communities about environmental health sciences, environmental justice issues, and environmental health disparities. This event will encourage students to pursue degrees in public health including environmental health sciences, internship and capstone experiences with community-based organizations working on environmental health issues in the state of South Carolina, and careers in public health research and practice. The CAPS conference and summit agenda will benefit participants greatly, from CCRAB and LAMC residents and leadership who will have the opportunity to present their work and network with other community groups and with environmental health scientists and professionals in the field, to students who will have the opportunity to connect with potential mentors, and to researchers who will learn about community based environmental justice and health initiatives in the state of South Carolina.